Jimmy
Jimmy is a main character in Hardcore Henry. He is essentially Henry’s sidekick and guides him from place to place to help him find his wife. He is played by Sharlto Copley. Hardcore Henry (2016) Jimmy arrives at a car park and fights off some of Akan’s mercenaries, then encounters Henry, who he takes to his car, with the intention of taking him to his lab. That goes south when his car is stopped by police, who are on Akan’s payroll, and he gets shot in the head. Jimmy meets Henry again on a bus, this time as a homeless man. He tells Henry to find a man named Slick Dimitry, who is a contact of Akan’s. He tells Henry to kill him, and take his heart out to get a part. Jimmy gets killed again when an Akan mercenary with a flamethrower lights the bus on fire. After Slick Dimitry is killed, and Henry takes the part he needs, Jimmy tells Henry to meet him at a “high-class establishment”, where he will add the new part to Henry. The Jimmy that Henry meets there does sex and drugs. Another Jimmy arrives to perform the operation. The establishment is attacked by Akan mercenaries, and Jimmy is killed again. Immediately after, a hippie Jimmy interrogates an Akan mercenary for information about Akan’s location. Henry and Jimmy get on a motorbike to pursue Akan and rescue Henry’s wife. After Henry is knocked out of the moving van by Akan, Jimmy encounters him again, discovering that Henry has a memory blocker, before being killed by a tank. Jimmy then gives Henry a map to lead him to his lab, where Henry and an army sniper Jimmy encounter a policeman sexually harassing a woman. At the lab, a variety of Jimmys all appear, and a video showing Jimmy creating soldiers for Akan is shown on a screen, and shows Akan breaking Jimmy’s back, then the original, wheelchair-bound Jimmy arrives and explains to Henry about his clones, who all then perform a song and dance number to “I‘ve got you under my skin”, before Jimmy notices that Akan had found their location, believing Henry beamed his video to Akan. After Henry proves his innocence, he and sniper Jimmy go to the roof to kill the arriving mercenaries, then Henry and colonel Jimmy make their escape, protecting the original Jimmy, while killing Akan’s mercenaries along the way. They take a van and drive to Akan’s headquarters. When they arrive at Akan’s headquarters, colonel Jimmy makes sure the coast is clear, then they enter. They fight off some more mercenaries and get in an elevator. In the elevator Jimmy reveals to Henry about the memory blocker, confessing it to be “not his finest hour”. Jimmy then dies, leaving Henry to complete the journey, and defeat Akan, on his own. During the ending credits, a beep sound from an answering machine is heard, followed by Jimmy, saying that he needs Henry to do one last thing for him, teasing a possible sequel. Quotes “Three years I’ve been waiting for this, and I get Charlie fucking Chaplin” “That has got to be the gayest jacket I’ve ever seen.” “This is fucking war baby!” “Fuck. You. Akan. Don’t change your channel” “Home is where the battle is” “As my father would say, a grenade a day keeps the enemy at bay” “Akan is a cunt!” Trivia Jimmy is portrayed by Sharlto Copley, who also played Wikus Van Der Merwe in the film District 9. There is an Easter egg to this in the film, when Henry is sneaking into Slick Dimitry’s place, there is a District 9 poster in someone’s apartment. There is also a poster for the game Payday 2, which Sharlto Copley did voice work on as Jimmy, for the Hardcore Henry crossover.